


Life Is A Lemon (And I Want My Money Back)

by Omega_White



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confrontations, Death Eater Severus Snape, Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Revelations, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Ich bin ein Verdammter auf dem Weg zu Verdammten. Hoffnung, Freundschaft, die Zukunft, die Liebe! All das bedeutete nichts! Nur Betrug, nur Lügen, oder? Oder?! Das ist doch so, das muss doch so sein... Und wie denn auch sonst! Das Leben ist eine Zitrone... und ich will mein Geld zurück.(Songfic zu dem Lied "Life is a lemon" von Meat Loaf)





	Life Is A Lemon (And I Want My Money Back)

LIFE IS A LEMON (AND I WANT MY MONEY BACK)

-  
-  
-

Es ist Abend und das Schloss ist in Schatten getaucht. Die untergehende Sonne hat ihre Strahlen längst von diesem Teil der Welt abgewandt.

Und wenn schon. Wen kümmert das? Wer braucht schon die Sonne? Wer braucht schon die Wärme? Wer will schon alles sehen können, was die Welt einem zu bieten hat?

…Alle außer dir, Severus. Alle außer dir wollen das... Dieser Gedanke lässt mich höhnisch schnauben und verleitet mich dazu, meinen Schritt zu beschleunigen.

Den dunklen Lord sollte man nicht warten lassen.

Mein Weg führt mich aus den Kerkern hinauf in hell erleuchtete Gänge. Gänge, die es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht zu haben scheinen, jeden Schatten aus ihrer Welt zu verbannen.  
Mein Weg führt mich vorbei an hohen, einladenden Türschwellen, die in die Klassenräume der oberen Stockwerke führen. Pah, als ob alle Türen so einladend und freundlich wären.

Ich schnaube erneut.

Mein Weg führt mich vorbei an den ganzen abscheulichen Gemälden, mit denen sie hier oben die Wände tapezieren. Hauptsächlich von Gryffindors, von ignoranten und verblendeten Zauberern und Hexen, die sich in ihrem Leben über viel zu viele Dinge beschweren, ohne die Bedeutung des Wortes Leid gekannt zu haben.

Ich gehe noch schneller.

Ich komme an der großen Halle vorbei. Ich kann das Geplärre der Schüler selbst durch die dicken Holztüren hören. Schrilles Gelächter, glockenhelle Stimmchen unschuldiger Kinder. Pah! So etwas sollte verboten werden. Diesen Kindern wird noch früh genug das Lachen vergehen. Die Welt ist hart und unbarmherzig. Egal wie unschuldig man auch ist und egal, was für eine glockenhelle Stimme man auch hat.

Ich lächle grimmig.

Ich habe die Eingangstore erreicht und gleite mit fließenden Bewegungen hinaus in den schneidenden, kalten Herbstwind. Die Kälte macht mir nichts aus. Wer die Wärme nie gespürt hat, der ist gegen Kälte resistent.

Ich bin ein Verdammter auf dem Weg zu Verdammten. Ich muss lachen. Ein Verdammter auf dem Weg zu Verdammten. Sind wir heute wieder philosophisch veranlagt? Das sollte ich Lockhart erzählen, darüber könnte er ein Buch schreiben. Ha-ha.

Aber schneller, schneller, ich muss mich beeilen. Der dunkle Lord duldet keine Fehler. Fehler! Es ist ein Fehler zu glauben, er bräuchte Gründe, jemanden zu foltern oder gar zu töten. Ein Todessertreffen muss man sich vorstellen wie Russisch Roulette. Genauso gefährlich, genauso tödlich. Genauso sinnlos.

Es ist immer alles oder nichts.

Und nichts ist alles, was ich bekomme.

Und jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche, etwas richtig zu machen, mache ich es sowieso falsch. Schon aus Prinzip. Irgendetwas muss ja selbst ich beherrschen. Das ist genau die Kunst: Es falsch machen. Potter wäre dazu nicht in der Lage. Ich verziehe das Gesicht.

Es kommt immer etwas dazwischen.

Irgendetwas läuft schief.

Das ist das Einzige, worauf man sich wirklich verlassen kann, das ist das Einzige, worauf alles hinausläuft.

Das Leben ist im Allgemeinen wie... wie ein Angriff. Ein nie enden wollender Angriff. Man wird immer in irgendeiner Art und Weise attackiert, es gibt keinen Zeitpunkt, an dem man einfach seine Ruhe haben kann. Schüler, die sich jeden Tag mit ihrer absichtlichen Unfähigkeit zum Tränkebrauen aufs Neue übertreffen, Albus, der einem Zitronenbonbons aufdrängt, Potter, der sich ständig neue Wege einfallen lässt, wie er sich und seine Freunde am besten in Gefahr bringt - Und wenn man dann einmal törichterweise aufatmet und denkt, hey, schlimmer kann es heute nicht mehr werden, vielleicht schaffst du es ja, ausnahmsweise mal früh schlafen zu gehen und diesem Irrenhaus, das dein Leben verkörpert, für ein paar Stunden den Rücken zu kehren - dann, genau dann muss das dunkle Mal anfangen zu brennen, so als hätte es nur auf den passenden Augenblick dafür gewartet.

Ich starre auf meinen linken Unterarm und fluche.

Und die größten Idioten von allen, die mit dem wenigsten Verstand und dem meisten Geld, sind die, die die Gesetze machen, die, die legal andere Leute ausnutzen und fertig machen. Sie werden nicht einmal dafür bestraft. Jemand sollte sie dafür bestrafen! Jemand sollte sie alle nach Askaban schicken! Nein - Die, die sich „Die Guten“ nennen, sind nicht viel besser als jene, die man „Die Bösen“ nennt. Ich glaube, solche Gegensätze wie Gut und Böse existieren gar nicht, nur ein einheitliches Grau voller kranker Schwarz-Weiß-Denker. Wie soll man da noch wissen, für welche Seite es sich zu kämpfen lohnt? Vermutlich für gar keine, aber das spielt für mich auch keine besonders große Rolle. Es spielt keine Rolle, von welchem der Grautöne ich benutzt werde und für welchen ich mir die Hände schmutzig machen muss.  
Es ist kein Spiel, es hat keinen Sinn, es ist Vernichtung.

Ich bin ja immer noch dafür, dass jemand diesen Wahnsinn beendet. Vernichten wir uns doch alle gegenseitig, dann braucht auch keiner mehr unter uns zu leiden. Wäre die Welt dann nicht ein besserer Ort? Wenn so etwas wie ein „Besserer Ort“ überhaupt existiert.

Es liegt Verzweiflung in der Luft. Sie hinterlässt Flecken auf deinem Hemd und kein Reiniger kann sie entfernen.

Wir fallen alle durch die Risse im Boden, irgendwann fallen wir alle.

Dann ist der Film zu Ende und alles wir dunkel um uns herum.

Und diesem Schicksal kann keiner von uns entfliehen, und nicht einmal Potter kann uns davor bewahren. Es gibt keine Happy Ends. Im wahren Leben gibt es nur Tragödien. Damit sollte man sich abfinden. Irgendwann in naher Zukunft werden sich diese glockenhellen Stimmchen und das fröhliche Gelächter in heißere Schmerzensschreie verwandeln. Und dann ist es zu spät, um darüber nachzudenken, ob man sein Leben lang vielleicht nur naiv durch die Welt gewandelt ist. Und dann hilft kein Jammern, wie unschuldig man doch wäre. Die Unschuldigen trifft es immer zuerst.

Man kann es so sehen: Das Leben ist wie eine Zitrone. Das Leben sieht von außen vielleicht genießbar aus, süß und schmackhaft, aber wenn man es dann kostet, muss man feststellen, was für ein Narr man doch war. Das Leben ist sauer, betäubend, absolut ekelhaft und widerwärtig. Ich verziehe das Gesicht. Ich habe Zitronen schon immer gehasst.

Und wenn ich schon dabei bin, könnte mich eine höhere Instanz ruhig für das entschädigen, was ich auf dieser Welt alles ertragen und auf mich nehmen musste. Schließlich bin ich nicht freiwillig hier. Ich bin doch bestimmt gegen das Leben versichert. Ja, genau. Das Leben ist eine Zitrone und ich will mein Geld zurück. Genau so sieht es aus.

Ich habe den verbotenen Wald erreicht. Ohne zu Zögern gleite ich in seine Schatten hinein und werde selbst zu einem Schatten.

Immer tiefer und tiefer in den Wald hinein, ein Weg, den ich schon so viele Male gegangen bin. Zu viele Male. Mein Ziel ist die Grenze des Apparationsschutzes. Erst an dieser Stelle ist es mir möglich, zum Dunklen Lord zu gelangen.

Der Weg ist sehr gefährlich, aber in einer Nacht wie dieser bin ich noch viel gefährlicher, und die Gefahren dieses Waldes scheinen das begriffen zu haben. Immer tiefer und tiefer führt mich mein Weg, hinein in die uralten Eingeweide dieses verfluchten Ortes. Und ich will mein Geld zurück.

(…Sie sind wirklich so tot...)

Ich lache höhnisch auf. Gerade jetzt müssen mir Grangers Anschuldigungen durch den Kopf gehen. Das ist wirklich nicht mein Tag heute.

Es war vor einigen Wochen. Diese Nervensäge einer Gryffindor hatte doch tatsächlich geglaubt, meine Kälte und Bosheit wären nur eine Maske, hinter der sich ein ängstliches und zu oft gebrochenes und verletztes Herz verberge.

Ha! Absurd, oder? Ausgerechnet Granger, ich hätte sie wirklich für schlauer gehalten. Aber sie ist nun mal eine Gryffindor - Das sagt schon alles.

-  
-  
-

Sie ist nach einer Unterrichtsstunde, in der ich ganz besonders gemein und fies war, zu mir gekommen und hat mich mit großen, ernsten und entschlossenen Augen angesehen.

Sie fragte mich, warum ich diese Maske tragen würde, vor wem ich mich verstecken wollte.  
„Sie sind nicht wirklich so gefühllos, wie Sie es zu sein vorgeben. Ich kann hinter Ihre Maske sehen. Da ist mehr. Sie sind zu oft verletzt worden. Es ist nur natürlich, sich zu verschließen. Das ist menschlich. Doch wenn Sie sich niemandem öffnen, gehen Sie früher oder später daran zugrunde.“

Ich starrte sie an. Ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben. Doch sie stand wirklich da vor mir, mit ihren entschlossenen Gryffindor-Augen, und sie hatte genau das gesagt, was ich zu hören geglaubt hatte, und das Schlimmste war, dass sie jedes Wort so meinte, wie sie es gesagt hatte.

Naiv, naiv, naiv. Ich hätte wirklich Lust gehabt, ihr sämtliche Hauspunkte abzuziehen und mit einem hohen Bogen vor die Tür zu setzen, und ich entschloss mich dazu, genau das zu tun, aber erst nachdem ich ihre kranken Interpretationen richtig gestellt hatte.

„Miss Granger, ich fürchte, Sie irren sich.“, sagte ich mit eisiger Stimme, die vor Sarkasmus nur so troff. „Sie irren sich ganz gewaltig. Ich fürchte, ich bin wirklich so kalt und gefühllos, wie ich zu sein scheine.“

Granger schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Professor, da muss mehr sein. Kein Mensch ist so tot, kein Mensch könnte so leben!“ Das wurde ja immer besser.

„Wie leben, Miss Granger?“, verlangte ich zu wissen.

Sie zögerte kurz. Dann blickte sie mir in die Augen. „Ohne Gefühle. Ohne... Hoffnung.“, sagte sie leise. „Ohne einen Halt, und ohne einen Glauben.“

„Aber ich glaube doch, Miss Granger.“ Meine Stimme war sanft. „Ich glaube an das Schlechte in der Welt.“

Sie schnaubte frustriert.

„Was ist mit der Liebe?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Sie ist irrelevant.“, erwiderte ich, empört über die Frage. „Sie zerbricht immer.“

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Was ist mit Sex?“ 

„Irrelevant. Nicht dazu geschaffen, auf Dauer zu befriedigen.“

„Was ist mit Ihrer Familie?“ Sie versuchte es auf einem anderen Gebiet, doch ihr Versuch war von vorne herein zum Scheitern verurteilt.

„Irrelevant.“ Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. „Alle Bande sind zerrissen.“

„Was ist mit Freundschaft?“ Ihre Stimme klang heißer. 

„Irrelevant! Die notwendigen Bestandteile sind nicht mehr vorhanden.“

Sie holte tief Luft. Warum hatte sie noch nicht aufgegeben? Diese Fragerei wurde langsam lästig.

„Was ist mit Hoffnung?!“ rief sie.

„Irrelevant!“, erwiderte ich. Blut schoss mir ins Gesicht. „Sie ist zerfressen und verfault!“

Ich spie diese Worte beinahe aus. Hoffnung, pah! Sie zuckte unter meinem wütenden Blick zusammen, doch sie gab noch nicht auf, jedoch nun eher aus Trotz als aus wirklicher Überzeugung. Ihre Augen waren wässrig, auch ihr war Blut ins Gesicht geschossen.

„Was ist mit dem Glauben?!“

„Irrelevant!“ Hatte ich nicht schon erwähnt, worin mein einziger Glaube bestand? „Er ist verbraucht und zerfetzt!“ Ich fauchte ihr diese Worte gnadenlos ins Gesicht.

Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter und sie schloss ihre Augen. „Was ist mit Gott!“ Ihre Stimme bebte.

„Irrelevant!“ Wie oft musste ich dieses Wort denn noch wiederholen, bevor sie dessen Sinn verstehen würde? „Er bietet keine Garantie!“ Und er war nicht versichert. Er hat uns nicht versichert.

Sie seufzte verzweifelt und strich sich kraftlos eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Was ist mit Ihrer Heimat?“, fragte sie schwach.

„Irrelevant. Sie bedeutet mir nichts, sie ist für mich wie eine Einbahnstraße!“

Sie lachte kurz auf. Es klang verzweifelt. Es klang verlierend. „Was ist mit der Schule, was ist mit Hogwarts? Bedeutet es Ihnen denn gar nichts?!“

„Irrelevant!“, sagte ich mit schneidender Stimme. „Alles nur unnütze Lügen!“

Sie blickte mich verständnislos an. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wie können Sie so etwas nur behaupten! Sie als Lehrer!“ Oh nein, wie konnte ich nur... Ha!

„Was ist mit Ihrer Arbeit hier? Ist Ihr Unterricht auch nicht wichtig? Ist das auch eine Lüge für Sie?“

„Das sehen Sie richtig, Miss Granger.“, meinte ich gelassen und mit Genugtuung. „Die Arbeit ist eine Qual, ein Leben lang, und dann stirbt man!“

Sie war wieder wütend geworden, ihr anklagender Blick schien mich aufspießen zu wollen. Ihre Lippen bebten. „Ist das so, ja? Ich hätte wirklich mehr von Ihnen erwartet, Professor!“ Ohne mich antworten zu lassen, fragte sie weiter. „Was ist mit Ihrer Kindheit!“ Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, Ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.

In mir stieg eine heiße, kochende Wut auf. Welches Recht hatte Granger, sich eine Meinung über mein Leben zu bilden! „Irrelevant!“, schrie ich ihr ins Gesicht. Ich wünschte mir in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als ihr das Gesicht zu zerkratzen und sie für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Sie ist tot und liegt in der Vergangenheit begraben!“

An ihrem Gesicht sah ich ihr an, dass sie sich in diesem Moment auch nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als mir das Gesicht zu zerkratzen und mich für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Was ist mit der Zukunft!“, schrie sie zurück. Ihre Stimme brach bei der letzten Silbe und sie musste vor Wut hilflos schluchzen.

„Irrelevant!“, spie ich ihr erbarmungslos ins Gesicht. Und trocken fügte ich hinzu, dass sie sich die Zukunft in den Arsch schieben könne.

Das hätte man natürlich auch netter und kinderfreundlicher formulieren können. Albus wäre sicher sehr, sehr enttäuscht von mir, würde er jemals davon erfahren, doch in jenem Moment war mir das ziemlich egal. In jenem Moment hatte ich meine Worte genauso gemeint, wie ich sie gesagt hatte. Die Zukunft konnte sie sich eigentlich hinschieben wo sie wollte, mich sollte das nicht kümmern. Die Zukunft war eine Lüge, wie alles andere auch!

Wir schwiegen uns eine lange Zeit an. Nur Grangers heißerer Atem durchbrach die Stille, zusammen mit dem Gezwitscher eines Vogels draußen vor dem Fenster. Es war ein wunderschönes Lied, das der Vogel sang, lieblich und sanft. Sein Lied passte so überhaupt nicht zu dieser Situation, es verlieh ihr etwas Absurdes. Ich hätte den Vogel am liebsten vom Baum gehext.

Nach Stunden, wie es mir vorkam, brach Granger das Schweigen. Ihre Stimme war wieder ruhig und gefasst, doch sie klang kalt und abweisend. Ihre Gesichtszüge hatten sich verhärtet.

„Ich habe mich geirrt.“, sagte sie. „Sie sind wirklich so tot.“

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. Ich stand nur so da, überwältigt und sprachlos. Sie öffnete die Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um. Sie blickte mir ins Gesicht und auf einmal lag in ihrem Blick keine Wut mehr, und auch keine Kälte. Trauer war es, die in ihren Augen glänzte. Enttäuschung. Und noch etwas anderes.

„Sie tun mir leid, Professor.“, sagte sie und ging.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch so dagestanden habe, nachdem sie gegangen war. Ich stand einfach regungslos in der Mitte des Raumes, unfähig mich zu rühren, unfähig an etwas anderes zu denken als an ihre letzten Worte.

Die Sonne schien ins Klassenzimmer, erzeugte ein diffuses Licht-Schattenspiel auf den Wänden des Kerkers.

Der Vogel hatte aufgehört zu singen und ich stand einfach so da, wie eine Statue, in Schweigen gehüllt. 

-  
-  
-

Ich gehe noch schneller. Ich stolpere über eine Wurzel und falle der Länge nach hin. Ich muss wohl einen Augenblick unaufmerksam gewesen sein. Das ist mir noch nie passiert und ich sollte es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen.

Warum ich nicht sofort wieder aufstehe, weiß ich nicht. Ich bleibe liegen, wo ich gefallen bin. Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken und atme tief ein und aus. Ich starre nach oben, durch die Baumkronen hindurch kann ich vereinzelte Sterne erkennen. So schrecklich weit entfernt, kalte Lichter am Firmament, die das Dunkel um mich herum nicht erleuchten können. Wer nichts als Schatten in sich hat, wird selbst zu einem Schatten. Und Dinge, die man im Rückspiegel sieht, können einem näher erscheinen als sie es tatsächlich sind.

Es war Mitleid, das ich in Grangers Augen gesehen habe. Und es war genau dieses Mitleid, das ich nicht ertragen konnte. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen und was ich davon halten sollte. Mit Wut hätte ich umgehen können, mit Zorn und Hass, Ekel und Schuldzuweisungen. Das war ich gewohnt. Doch so etwas wie Mitleid war mir fremd. Und was mir fremd ist, bringt mich aus der Fassung.

Sie schien enttäuscht, so als würde sie sich wirklich darum scheren, wie es mir geht und wer ich wirklich bin. So als hätte sie ihre Ratschläge ernst gemeint, so als hätte sie mit ihren Fragen wirklich etwas erreichen wollen.

Hatte es ihr tatsächlich etwas ausgemacht?

Hatte er ihr tatsächlich etwas bedeutet?

War es nun zu spät?

Hatte sie das ernst gemeint? Hatte sie wirklich Mitleid mit mir gehabt? Mit MIR? Ausgerechnet mit Severus Snape, Snivellus, dem verhassten Lehrer, dem schleimigen Bastard, dem rücksichtslosen Todesser, der zu keiner Seite wirklich gehörte?

Ja, das hatte sie. Das hatte sie.

Aber das sollte mich nicht kümmern, ich sollte nicht daran denken. Ich habe ihre Fragen ehrlich beantwortet, oder? Hoffnung, Freundschaft, die Zukunft, die Liebe! All das bedeutet nichts, nur Betrug, nur Lügen, oder? Das ist doch so, das muss doch so sein, und wie denn auch sonst!

Das Leben ist eine Zitrone! Eine Zitrone, sauer, ungenießbar, widerwärtig, eine ekelhafte Zitrone! Oder? Oder!

Ja.

Und selbst wenn nicht, für mich würde das Leben immer eine Zitrone sein. So ist das nun mal, ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Wer anders denkt, ist ein naiver Narr, es ist genauso, wie ich es sage.

Und doch habe ich manchmal, immer häufiger in den letzten Wochen, das Gefühl, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit ist…

…

Pah, lächerlich!

Ich wische die Tränen von meinem Gesicht - wo kommen die denn auf einmal her? - und stehe auf. Ich sollte mich wirklich beeilen.

Nur ein paar Schritte trennen mich noch von der Apparationsgrenze. Mit geschmeidigen Schritten überwinde ich die Distanz.

Bevor ich appariere, setze ich meine Maske auf und richte meine inneren Barrieren und  
Schutzschilde wieder her. Schwäche führt zu einem schmerzhaften Tod, habe ich gelernt.

Es ist immer Alles oder Nichts.

Und nichts ist alles, was ich bekomme.

Und jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche, etwas richtig zu machen, mache ich es sowieso falsch.  
Es kommt immer etwas dazwischen.

Irgendetwas läuft schief.

Das ist das Einzige, worauf man sich wirklich verlassen kann, das ist das Einzige, worauf alles hinausläuft.

Wir fallen alle durch die Risse im Boden, irgendwann fallen wir alle.

Dann ist der Film zu Ende und alles wir dunkel um uns herum.

Das Leben ist eine Zitrone… und ich will mein Geld zurück.

-  
-  
-

ENDE

-

Schlusswort: Ich habe Teile des Liedes "Life is a Lemon" von Meat Loaf auf Deutsch übersetzt und in die Geschichte eingebaut. Wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat, hört euch das Lied doch einfach mal an.


End file.
